plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Momoko Chikamatsu
On December 22nd, 2012, Drew created Momoko, the current Kakai of Lust's Reaver. Personality Momo is quiet by nature, preferring to sit back and observe rather than get immediately involved, and almost always choosing to let Hadrian speak in her place, lest she say anything wrong and embarrass him. Even as a human she preferred to remain silent during conversations so she wouldn't have to watch other people judging her as she spoke. As a human she was almost paranoid, convinced that everyone else knew all her secrets and that everyone was trying to take the things she loved. Momo's obsessive personality was often held back and unnoticed by everyone around her, considering how good she was at hiding her emotions with people watching. After she became a Reaver, her loyalty to Hadrian was practically unmatched -- her life revolved around him entirely. However, despite her dark nature, Momo often acts somewhat innocent in the presence of supernaturals like her. She is fairly easily frightened of Reavers, despite being one herself -- she is relatively weak physically for a Reaver, although she is exceptionally fast. Momoko is easily upset when Overminds and Reavers become angry at her (unless her obsessive nature is prevalent). She tends to act like a child, having been mentally compromised during the four years she was alone as a human cannibal in Fort York. However, with this obsessive nature comes an extremely jealous, possessive quality. Unless Hadrian explicitly tells her otherwise, she will usually threaten, torture, and kill anyone who romances Hadrian, successfully or otherwise. Momo is easily made jealous of other people, and while she doesn't view Hadrian as her property, she feels that if they want him badly enough, then they are obligated to face his Reaver afterward. She never blames him for these things, figuring that it's only his job as Pothos and an Overmind of Lust. A lot of Momo's time is spent stalking her prey so she can find, torture, and kill them in the worst ways possible. Very rarely does she tell Hadrian about these kills, although he usually has no problem figuring out what she's done, given how poorly she usually hides her tracks when she kills out of envy. When he sighs at her or scolds her lightly for doing these things, she'll apologize and promise to try to not do it again, although time and time again her jealous nature and her love of the hunt are a lethal combination. However, Momo's most twisted trait, perhaps, is her cannibalistic nature. As a human (when she was younger), she loved cooking and making exotic dishes, although, as with the most insane people, her morbid nature took over quickly and she began wondering what people tasted like instead. She began luring children in, being the easy targets that they were, so she could kill them and cook them, learning what parts of people tasted the best and which parts weren't to be eaten. She has a particular taste for young adult males and children ages six to eight. When she kills her food, she likes to taunt them and torture them before killing them, especially if they have wronged her in some way. History Chikamatsu Momoko was born to an upper-middle class family in Tokyo, Japan. Her parents were normal and loving, although despite this, it became apparent very early in Momo's childhood that she was not normal. She was interested in horror films as a young child, although she never looked frightened when she watched them, but intrigued and even happy. She had issues maintaining good relationships with her peers. She tended to be manipulative and she seemed to lack the basic human empathy she needed to get along with her classmates. However, her teachers and her parents brushed these things off as the obnoxious behaviors of children, rather than actual psychopathic tendencies. Throughout school she would become upset whenever she was forced to work in groups and was easily pushed to the point of tears. Of course, had her parents not been so afraid of living a life that was anything less than normal, she would have been diagnosed as a psychopath or a sociopath early on in life. By the time middle school came around, Momoko had learned to bottle up her sadistic tendencies and repress them to a point of normalcy, where she would seem merely quiet and inoffensive. She was very normal up-front, if not a bit on the shy side, which kept her from having too many close or lasting friends. Most kids would find her a little bit unsettling, although they couldn't exactly point out why, and so she was left alone by bullies and friendly children alike, feeding her antisocial tendencies and preventing her from discovering the extent of her obsessive personality. During this time she took up cooking as a hobby, often inventing new dishes and presenting them to her beaming parents, who would often boast that their daughter was a culinary genius and would grow up to be a world-renowned chef. However, her parents were often at work, which left poor young Momoko with little to do but cook and eat everything herself or throw it all out. Around the age of ten, however, her psychopathic tendencies began to resurface in the worst way possible. Momo, whose morbid interest in serial killers and horror movies never exactly went away, began to look into some of the finer things they did. Her favorite to examine was cannibalism, and she began to wonder what people actually tasted like and what drove people to cannibalism. Trying it once couldn't hurt. She went out one day, on a Saturday when her parents were gone, and walked about a mile away to a playground, where she fortunately found one boy around the age of six playing alone on a swingset. She sat with him and he said that his mother would be returning for him in fifteen minutes. She quickly told him that his mother had spoken to her and told him to go back to her house. Being so small, the boy believed Momo and went back with her. She took the boy into her backyard and killed him there, stabbing him repeatedly in the chest with a boning knife. She carved him up and cooked him as she might have cooked pork, and she found that it was the most delicious thing she'd ever eaten. For years Momo's practice worked excellently. She would kill the children, cook them and burn whatever was left in the furnace downstairs. Momo was never caught or even suspected, given how she would take the children from different places nearby and cover her tracks. Eventually she found that she would only eat regular meat when others were watching, since she'd grown practically on eating human flesh, as if it were a drug. When Momo turned fourteen, at the beginning of ninth grade, she was offered to be a part of an exchange program to America. Momo, not wanting to look suspicious, accepted, and was flown out to a city on the east coast. Her English was fluent, as her parents had had her privately taught so that she could become a world-renowned chef even better, having the skills to associate with other culinary geniuses in English. In America, Momo's host family was always around, so she couldn't continue on her hobby. However, after only a few months in America, the dead began to rise and at the fall of civilization, Momo escaped what was left of her host family and took to the streets, finding whoever she could and killing them and roasting them over fires (which was more primitive than she was used to, but her love of human meat far outweighed that). Seven months ago, Momo found a group of human rogues like herself in a camp in the middle of the city, one of whom was a young girl around the age of seven. Figuring it would be an easy meal, she waited until nighttime when they went to sleep and tried to sneak into the camp to abduct her and kill her. However, one person was keeping watch in the dark and woke everyone else up the second they saw Momo trying to grab the little girl. The rest of the camp woke up and pointed their weapons at her. She was saved by a man named Hadrian Belmonte. Soon she was convinced to turn to Satan and become a Reaver, serving Hadrian. Her loyalty to him bordered on obsession and her cannibalism became very easy with her enhanced skills. Category:Characters Category:Reavers Category:Females Category:Active